


Anything and Everything

by inoreuct



Series: Haikyuu!! High School FanFictions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoreuct/pseuds/inoreuct
Summary: Kageyama realised that he’ll do anything and everything just to see his tangerine smile, even if it hurts🥺. Kagehina angst (so much angst) and (even more) fluff, and some smut too XD. Don’t worry, there’s a happy ending :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! High School FanFictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843792
Comments: 26
Kudos: 380





	1. Mental Breakdowns and PDA

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end for more deets ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata breaks down, and Kageyama realises he’s been a really crappy boyfriend. Song to listen to while reading: Everything I Need by Skylar Grey :)

The wind howled outside the gymnasium. As usual, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio had stayed back to practice their “freak attack” for their next competition. Throwing the ball high into the air, Kageyama tossed it perfectly, but then......

The ball hit the linoleum floor with an anticlimactic thump. Hinata landed from his unenthusiastic jump, wincing from his missed spike. There was a resounding silence, then-

“BOKE!!!” Kageyama shrieked. “What the hell is wrong with you?! You haven’t been able to spike _any_ of my tosses for the past week! And I know it’s not _my_ problem this time, because you haven’t been able to spike any of Suga-san’s too! We have a competition _next week_ , boke!!! Are you trying to make us lose on purpose?!” Kageyama slammed a volleyball into the wall in frustration, not even bothering to look at Hinata all throughout his angsty tirade. “BOKE!!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO-“ he whipped around furiously, only to find Hinata kneeling on the floor, shoulders heaving, choked sobs ripping past his trembling lips, with his face in his hands.

“Bo-Boke?!”

Kageyama was......shocked, to say the least. He hadn’t seen Hinata cry since...... Since the first day they met, when Hinata swore to defeat him one day. Hinata was the team’s constant source of optimism. When everyone was down, he was there to pick them up and put them back together with that impossibly hyperactive aura and that signature idiotic, goofy grin. To see his boyfriend like this, breaking down and sobbing on the floor...... It broke Kageyama a little inside.

“Hinata? Love, what’s wrong?” Kageyama kneeled in front of his boyfriend, gently taking his wrists and pulling his hands away from his face. He was seriously worried now. Hinata never cried. Ever. He couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault, and guilt was already eating away at him for making his tangerine cry.

“It...It’s nothing. I’m just being stupid. And overreacting. As usual,” Hinata mumbled, sniffling and rubbing the backs of his hands over his face in a useless attempt to wipe away his endless tears.

“Hinata......This isn’t nothing. You haven’t been playing well for a week, and now you’re crying? Love, tell me. I’ll do whatever I can to fix it, I promise. I swear. Tell me what’s wrong, baby.” Kageyama hadn’t spoke this gently in his life. But he’d do it, for Hinata. He’d do anything for Hinata. Anything. Anything and everything for him.

Hinata sighed, peering up at Kageyama through swollen, watery eyes. _Oh well......I suppose there’s no point in keeping it to myself now._ He sucked in a deep breath. “You...You know our exams are in two weeks, right?” Kageyama looked into Hinata’s red eyes and nodded gently, sitting down and shifting Hinata onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his sniffling boyfriend. “Well...I’ve been struggling. With my studies. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to worry or be...ashamed...of me. We have enough stress as it is because of the competition,” Hinata turned around, tucking his arms against his chest and nuzzling his nose into Kageyama’s neck. “I-I’ve been sleeping at two in the morning every day for the past week. I practice volleyball for the competition until eleven, then I study till two and sleep for four hours until I need to get up for school. B-But you don’t need to worry! I promise, I’ll be in tip-top condition for the competition next week, I swear! I promise I won’t drag the team down! I guess I’ll just have to sleep at three or...four...Kageyama?”

If Kageyama wasn’t feeling guilty enough before, he certainly was now. His mind was going into overdrive. _Baka! Why didn’t I say anything? He’s had dark circles under his eyes for a week. About the same time his performance took a dip. He hasn’t smiled properly for a week, either. A fucking week! I thought he’d only been practicing volleyball late into the night for the competitions so I didn’t say anything, but still...... Even then, his health should matter more than some stupid match. Why the hell didn’t I say anything?! And he didn’t even tell me he was struggling with his studies. Am I that bad of a boyfriend that he wouldn’t tell me? ...I guess I am. I didn’t even register that he was exhausted until now, even though the signs were right in front of me. And he thought I’d be mad at him for not being able to spike?! Oh shit. I completely lost my temper at him just now! I-_

“-eyama? Kageyama!!” Lost in his own thoughts, Kageyama had gone silent, looking down at the floor. Hinata’s face twisted up in fear. “Pl-Please don’t be mad at me! I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, just...please don’t be mad! I’ll make sure we win next week, I promise!” The more Kageyama listened, the worse he felt. Before he knew it, he was crying too. He wrapped his arms around his tangerine and buried his nose in Hinata’s hair.

“I’m sorry baby...I’m so sorry. I failed you. I knew that you were exhausted for some reason, but I didn’t say anything. I thought you were tired because you were practicing volleyball for the competition, but that’s not an excuse for me to keep quiet about it. Your health should have- _should_ matter more to me than some dumb match. When I first asked you out, I swore that I would take care of you. That I would protect you, and make you feel loved and happy and safe. And yet you were too scared to tell me that you were struggling with your studies?”

“Kageyama, I-“ Hinata frantically interrupted, but Kageyama cut him off.

“Hinata, I saw your face, you were _scared_. I promised to make you feel safe and yet you’re _scared_ of _me_. I’m so sorry baby, I-“ A twisted sob tore its way out of Kageyama’s throat as he set his jaw and leaned away from his tangerine. “I...I’ll understand if you want to break up with me. I haven’t given you anything I promised. I said I would make you feel loved and happy, but we’ve been dating for three months and all I’ve done is yell at you to practice harder, or jump higher, or spike faster. I said that I would protect you and make you feel safe, and yet all I’ve accomplished is to make you too scared to talk to me because you thought I would be ashamed of you. I-I’m not good for you, Hinata. I’ve failed you,” Kageyama choked out.

It hurt. It hurt _so bad_. It felt like someone had grabbed his heart and was squeezing it with all their might. But he’d rather bear that pain a thousand times than to see Hinata cry again, especially if he was crying because of him. He hadn’t realised how much Hinata meant to him until now. The prospect of losing him......it was almost too much to bear. It was going to be hell to let him go. But if it was what Hinata wanted, if it meant Hinata would be happy......He’d leave. He’d do anything. Anything and everything just to see his tangerine smile again. A strangled laugh escaped him. _Well... I guess I can’t call him my tangerine anymore......_ “If you want to break up with me, I’ll leave. I’ll do anything to make you smile again. Anything. I’m so sorry, Hinata. I don’t deserve you, and you definitely deserve someone better than me. Someone who’ll treat you right like I couldn’t. I failed you, Hinata. I’m a horrible boyfriend.”

Hinata looked down at his boyfriend. Kageyama was clenching and unclenching his fists, a sure sign of how much he wanted to wrap Hinata in his arms, no matter how much he was holding himself back. Tears were dripping down his face, and his eyes were screwed shut. He looked like he was......in pain. Hinata puffed out a sigh, smiling gently. “Hey. Hey. Bakageyama. When you asked me out, remember what you said?”

Kageyama sniffed, “That even though I yelled at you a lot, I cared about you more than I cared about anyone else?”

“Did you mean it?” Kageyama was momentarily shocked, but then he remembered that he had given Hinata no reason at all to believe him.

“Yes, I did. I still do.”

Hinata’s smile widened, almost a full-out grin now. “And do you remember what I said?”

“You said that you knew. And that I was enough for you the way I was, flaws and all. And that if I hadn’t asked you out then, you would have asked me out yourself.” Kageyama puffed out a short laugh. Hinata leaned forward and rested his face against Kageyama’s, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, lips merely centimetres apart.

“I meant what I said. I still do, too. You are enough for me the way you are, Kageyama Tobio. Flaws and all. Even when you’re screaming at me, I love you more than anyone else. I love you, Bakageyama. And I’m not going to lose you after only three months. Who said this was going to be easy?” Kageyama finally looked Hinata in the eyes again. His deflated heart felt like it was reinflating with hope so fast it hurt, but it was a different kind of pain than before. This was a good pain.

“You- You mean it? You’ll give me another chance?” One look into his tangerine’s eyes told Kageyama all he needed to nearly start crying again, this time in relief and gratitude, and so, so, so much love. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling his nose into Hinata’s neck, leaving tiny, loving kisses on his pale skin. _I haven’t done anything to deserve this angel, but thank the gods he chose me. Me. He chose me._ But _gods_ , Kageyama knew that he’d do absolutely anything and everything to be a boyfriend that his tangerine deserved. The two of them lost all sense of time. They sat there cuddling for what seemed like forever, simply enjoying the comfort the each other’s embrace, whispering heartfelt, precious ‘I love you’s’ into the still night air.

Sugawara and Daichi jogged to the gymnasium, about to scream at Hinata and Kageyama to stop practicing and go home before they either passed out from exhaustion or screamed themselves unconscious. Looking through the window, they expected to see two sweaty teenagers hitting volleyballs all over the place, or at least screaming at each other. What they did _not_ expect to see, however, was a certain dark-haired setter sitting on the floor with a human tangerine in his lap, and his nose buried deep in said human tangerine’s neck. Turning to each other with identical grins, Suga and Daichi walked away, leaving their two baby crows in peace. They knew Hinata and Kageyama were dating, they just hadn’t seen them give any PDA to each other. At all. Suga grinned to himself. _Maybe Kageyama’s finally learning to love._


	2. Movie Night with an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata looks ethereal, and Kageyama is reminded of just how lucky he is. Song to listen to while reading: Hold Me While You Wait by Lewis Capaldi :)

A cold wind whipped through the gymnasium. Hinata Shouyou shivered, reminded again that it was almost nine at night. “Bakageyamaaaaaa,” he called out softly, trying to wake his boyfriend who was asleep in his arms. Kageyama Tobio mumbled incoherently and buried his nose deeper into Hinata’s neck. The middle blocker chuckled to himself. Who knew that his Bakageyama had a soft side? Not that he was complaining. If Hinata had a choice, he would stay wrapped up in Kageyama’s arms forever, safe and warm and loved and content. But as another cold gale filtered in through the window, he knew that they had to get going. He tried to wake up the dark-haired setter again. “Bakageyama. Bakageyamaaaaaaa. Come on, wake up. I know I smell good, but it’s almost nine. We need to get home,” Hinata jokingly whispered. “Come on, as much as I want to let you sleep because I love this side of you, I can’t carry you home.”

Kageyama finally looked up at his tangerine with sleepy eyes. “Mmm. Don’t wanna move. Too comfortable,” he sighed, hugging Hinata even tighter. “But I guess I don’t have a choice, do I? Umm...It’s Friday night. We don’t have school tomorrow. My parents and sister are out of town, so do you wanna...maybe...come over to my place and...watch a movie?” Kageyama suggested hesitantly, unsure of how his boyfriend would react. However, there was no need to worry.

Hinata grinned goofily and launched himself at Kageyama. “Awwwww, Kageyamaaaaaaaa!!! If you wanted to cuddle more you could have just said so!”

Kageyama blushed, looking everywhere but Hinata. “Shut up, boke!!!” But he couldn’t stop the elated, relieved grin from spreading across his face, until he was smiling the widest he’d ever smiled in his life.

Hinata was stunned. _He looks so different when he smiles. So much more...natural_. “Bakageyama... Can you promise me something?”

Kageyama stilled, and looked into his boyfriend’s chocolate-coloured eyes.“Anything,” he promised.

“Smile a little more. For me? I love your smile. It makes my heart go ‘GWAH!’ and I love it. Please?” There was literally no way Kageyama could say no to that adorable pout and those puppy eyes.

“Okay. But only for you,” he whispered. He stood up and pulled Hinata with him. “Come on, love. We should get to my place as fast as we can. I want my fucking cuddles,” Kageyama grumbled. Hinata giggled, and Kageyama’s heart nearly stopped. It was the most adorable thing he had ever heard, and he promised himself that he would make it his mission to hear it again. They packed up the volleyballs, gathered their stuff, locked up the gymnasium and started walking back to Kageyama’s house.

~time skip~

“WAHHHHH!!!” Hinata was bouncing around with excitement. “Bakageyama, your house is so cool!” Before Kageyama had even taken off his shoes, he had already ran from the foyer to the living room to the kitchen, completely in awe of his boyfriend’s house. Although they’d been dating for three months, Hinata hadn’t been to Kageyama’s house or met his parents yet. Kageyama chuckled to himself at Hinata’s enthusiasm. He walked up to him and threaded his fingers through his.

He kissed Hinata’s cheek, “Come on, boke. My room’s this way.” He led Hinata up the stairs to his bedroom. He had expected Hinata to go nuts, but instead, his tangerine was quiet. “Love?” Kageyama started to panic. All his self-doubt was hitting him full force. _Oh no... He doesn’t like it? I knew I should have taken those pictures down, now he’s probably gonna hate me for being too creepy, or clingy-_

Hinata couldn’t believe his eyes. On the wall above Kageyama’s bed, there was a beautiful collage made entirely of pictures of him and Kageyama. That one from the time they went to the carnival, and the blurry one they messed up on from the photo booth... _He even kept that one?_ Before he knew it, Hinata was crying for the second time that night.

Kageyama completely freaked out. “Hinata?! Baby, I’m sorry, I’ll take them down alright? Please don’t cry!” He was a panicking, dejected mess. _This is the second time he’s cried today because of me. Some boyfriend I am. I really can’t do anything right, can I?_

Before Kageyama could say anything else, Hinata turned to him. “Baka. You kept them all?” Kageyama was confused, to say the least. But before he could react, a sobbing Hinata had tackled him to the floor. “Baka! I love it. I love it so much!!! Please don’t ever take them down. Ever. I wanna see them every time I come over. Can I add some pictures too?” Kageyama laughed out loud. He was so scared he’d messed up again, but his tangerine was laughing, and smiling, and that was more than enough for him.

Before they knew it, an hour had passed. Hinata had called his mom to tell her that he was staying over at Kageyama’s, they’d both showered and changed into pyjamas, and they were cuddling on Kageyama’s bed. A random movie was playing on the TV, but Kageyama couldn’t be bothered to find out what it was. He was much too focused on Hinata. His tangerine had slung one leg across his hip and was nuzzling his face into Kageyama’s neck. Both of his arms were wrapped around Kageyama’s torso, and he was sound asleep. Basking in the moonlight filtering through Kageyama’s window, he looked......ethereal. His hair looked like it was glowing golden, and his skin shone like it had been casted in silver filigree. For the second time that night, Kageyama was struck with the thought of how much he didn’t deserve this perfect angel. He still couldn’t believe that his tangerine had chosen him, out of all the guys he could have had. But he wouldn’t stop trying to prove himself until no one could deny that he was worthy of Hinata. For the time being, however...... Kageyama Tobio turned off the TV and smiled to himself. He snuggled up to his beautiful boyfriend and breathed in the calming scent of his hair, honey and marshmallows and a citrusy scent which could only be described as ‘Hinata’. _For now, I’ll let myself enjoy this moment._


	3. Heaven on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUUUUUUUUT Yeah my boy Hinata gets him some😏 Still fluffy as hell tho😍 Song to listen to while reading: Heaven by Julia Michaels

Hinata Shouyou was in heaven. He woke up surrounded by the scent of mint and woodsmoke and spring rain. Kageyama’s scent. He’d been sleeping tangled up with Kageyama with his nose buried deep in his boyfriend’s neck, and said boyfriend was currently nosing at his fluffy orange hair. Both of Kageyama’s arms were wrapped around him, and his leg was hooked over Kageyama’s hip. He leaned back to look at Kageyama, drinking in the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. He looked......peaceful. The frown he almost always had was gone, and his chest was rising and falling steadily, cute little snores slipping out on occasion. With the pale morning sunlight falling onto his face and gracing his features, he looked more relaxed than Hinata had ever seen him.

Kageyama Tobio stirred, opening his eyes to his favourite person in the world. _Alright. This is officially the best way to wake up._ He hadn’t slept that well for a long time. His tangerine was already awake, blinking sleepily up at him with a gentle smile on his lips. “Hey beautiful,” Kageyama whispered. “What time is it?”

“Hey,” Hinata giggled. “It’s about,” he glanced at the clock, “eight in the morning. Did I wake you?”

“Nah, I just wanted to see your gorgeous face so much I automatically woke up.”

“What’s got you all sappy today?” Hinata giggled again, and Kageyama could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

He smiled tenderly, gazing into his boyfriend’s chocolate eyes, “Nothing. Just the fact that I’m in love with a literal angel. And I am so, so happy, and grateful, that he’s in love with me too. And the fact that your giggle is absolutely adorable, did you know that? It’s so precious. Like what liquid gold would sound like.”

Hinata blushed bright red. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god GWAHHHH!!!_ “I-I love you too, Bakageyama,” he said shyly, looking up at his dark-haired setter boyfriend.

Hinata was suddenly very aware of how close their lips were. _Gods, even his blush is adorable..._ Kageyama couldn’t help cupping Hinata’s face in his hand and gently brushing his thumb over his red cheeks.

“Kageyama......why did you pick me? There are so many other guys you could have. Why me? I’m short, and I’m not that smart, and I-“

“Because you’re absolutely perfect to me. Have you seen yourself? You’re basically an angel. You’re always there for me, and......every time I see you, my heart goes ‘GWAH!’ too. I love you, baby. If anything, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

Looking up at Kageyama, Hinata could feel the atmosphere shift. Kageyama leaned down and brushed his lips across Hinata’s, a silent plead, a question. And so Hinata wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and gave him an answer. They’d kissed before, but this time was......different. Hungrier. More urgent than all the other times. Kageyama could feel his heart racing erratically. Hinata’s lips were as soft as crushed velvet, his fingers tangling into his raven hair. Kageyama flipped them over and pressed his boyfriend into the pillows. Raised above him with his hands braced on either side of Hinata’s head, he drank in the sight of his tangerine, blushing beneath him with his lips flushed and his eyes dark with lust. He leaned his weight on one arm and reached for the hem of Hinata’s shirt. With his heart in his throat, Hinata nodded. He watched him drag it up gently, lifting the fabric with infinite care. As cloth parted from skin, the golden sunlight fell across his pale, creamy torso, and Kageyama swore he’d never seen anything more perfect. He was rock hard in seconds, lust pulsing through his veins at the sight of Hinata beneath him.

Hinata was aware of his quickened breath, his own chest rising and falling rapidly, and Kageyama’s hard cock pressing into his thigh. _Oh my god... He feels big. He feels really big. Oh my god I can’t believe this is happening_. Hinata couldn’t help the blush spreading across his cheeks and nose.

“......Baby? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. We could just cuddle,” Kageyama reassured, sensing Hinata’s hesitance.

Hinata gulped, shaking just head firmly, “No. I want this. I want you.” He placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulled him down till their lips met again. Kageyama shifted his hips against his, and a sound almost akin to a growl escaped his throat. It was the most sexy, possessive sound Hinata had ever heard, and he could feel himself getting even harder, to the point where it was almost painful.

Kageyama’s lips crashed on his. Kissing, nipping, teeth flashing as he drew Hinata’s lower lip into his mouth, swallowing his soft sigh of bliss. He moved down to Hinata’s neck, ghosting his lips over the soft, silky skin and mapping out every inch, trying to find that special spot to make him moan. ...... _There_!

“AH! Mmmmm...Kagey-.....ngh! Kageyamaaaaaaa~” Hinata cried out in pleasure, arching his back off the bed in an effort to get closer to his boyfriend. Kageyama sucked on the silky skin of Hinata’s neck, grazing his teeth over his sweet spot, coaxing out moan after moan. There were _definitely_ going to be hickeys left. Hearing Hinata’s angelic voice moaning so sinfully made him painfully hard. But he ignored his throbbing dick and focused on making Hinata feel good.

 _Oh_ _my god. He tastes so good.....like...vanilla. And sugar. Oh gods-_ Kageyama let out a moan himself, dragging the flat of his tongue over the pulsing vein on the side of Hinata’s neck.

Hinata couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Kageyama inside him now, his fingers, his tongue, his cock, anything, anywhere. He bolted upright, startling his raven-haired boyfriend. He grabbed Kageyama’s forearms and flipped him over, pressing him against the headboard. He dragged his hands down his boyfriends chest, tugging urgently at his shirt. “Off. Off, _now_. These too,” he demanded, pulling at the drawstring of Kageyama’s sweatpants.

Kageyama smirked deviously, “How demanding. Only for you, love.” He gave Hinata a quick peck on the lips before pulling back. While he was taking off his shirt, Hinata crawled backwards and pulled off his sweatpants and boxers in one go. Kageyama’s rock hard cock sprung out, standing straight up at attention. He was clean shaven, and at least a good nine to ten inches long. Hinata could barely wrap his hand around it.

 _He’s huge. Oh my god I was right, he’s so big, oh my god._ His mind was running wild, they’d never gone this far before. His hesitation must have been obvious, because Kageyama leaned forward and cupped his cheek gently, resting his forehead against Hinata’s.

“Love? We don’t have to do anything. If you’re not comfortable, we can stop.” Hinata swallowed his nerves and giggled.

“My hand is literally wrapped around your cock. Do you really think I’m going to back out now?” He blinked up at Kageyama innocently and licked a stripe up the length of his cock.

Kageyama moaned. That was literally the only way to describe the sound that came out of his mouth. He wove his fingers into his tangerine’s fluffy orange hair to help him and threw his head back against the headboard in pleasure. Hinata’s tongue was warm and rough, and the way he sat there peering innocently at Kageyama through his lashes with his cock in his mouth......Kageyama nearly came right then. He had to physically stop himself from slammimg his hips up into his boyfriend's warm, beautiful mouth. Hinata smirked and wrapped his lips around his tip. Kageyama tasted......sweet. And salty. It had barely been a few seconds but Hinata was already addicted. He swirled his tongue around the tip and bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks for more suction. _Oh my god_. _I_ _hope I’m doing this right. I have no bloody idea what I’m doing right now... I’ve never done this with anyone before......_ He relaxed his jaw and swallowed Kageyama’s cock until the head was hitting the back of his throat.

Kageyama was in absolute heaven. Hinata’s mouth was warm and wet, and those sinful little noises he was making sent all the blood in Kageyama’s body rushing south. “Fuuuuuuuck......,” his cock twitched, and he knew he would come if Hinata didn’t stop. He tugged gently on his boyfriend’s hair, silently asking him to stop.

Hinata sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth with a disappointed, worried look on his face. “You didn’t like it? I did something wrong, didn’t I? I’m sorry, I-“ Kageyama had no choice but to kiss him to shut him up. He slipped his tongue between Hinata’s lips, caressing every inch of his mouth he could find. “Mmmmph......ahhhhhh...mmm Kageyamaaaaa~” By the time he pulled away, Hinata was gasping for air and a string of saliva hung between their lips.

“Boke, you were perfect. I loved it. But If you kept going, I would have come, and I only want to come when I’m buried in your ass, if that’s okay with you. This isn’t just about me, I want to make you feel good too.” He gazed into Hinata’s lust-clouded eyes, massaging his fingers across his tangerine’s scalp.

Hinata felt his cock twitch with want. He couldn’t wait anymore. “K-Kageyama... I need you...inside me. Please...ngh...don’t make me wait anymore,” he whined, bucking his hips against his boyfriend’s. Kageyama started attacking Hinata’s neck with kisses and licks and bites, all while pulling off his pajama bottoms and boxers. He pumped Hinata’s cock in his hand and licked the shell of his ear.

“Turn over, baby,” he whispered huskily. Hinata shivered in arousal and nodded. They were now both completely naked, and Kageyama couldn’t help but admire his boyfriend’s lean, toned form and flawless creamy skin. While Hinata turned over and laid on his stomach, he reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand. It was half empty because he used it when he jerked off almost every night, wishing his hand was Hinata’s instead. Hinata whined in need, snapping him back to the present. “Hold on baby, just a little longer. I need to stretch you first. I don’t wanna hurt you,” he whispered tenderly, remembering to take care of his angel even amidst the lust and want clouding his brain. He squeezed a glob of lube into his hand and warmed it up, coating his fingers completely. Bending down, he kissed the back of Hinata’s neck. “I’m gonna put one finger in first. If it hurts, you have to tell me okay?” He waited for Hinata’s nod of consent before spreading his cheeks and sliding one lubed finger into his tight hole.

Hinata shuddered and arched into the bed. It felt weird, but at the same time...so, so good. He could feel Kageyama’s finger massaging his sensitive walls and stretching him out. It kinda burned, but......it was addictive. “Kage...ah! Kageyamaaaa~ Add another...ngh!...another one...” He felt the burn increase slightly as his boyfriend stretched his hole even more.

“Does it hurt?” Kageyama asked anxiously, slowly pumping in and out of his tangerine. Hinata’s ass around his fingers felt incredible. He could only imagine what Hinata would feel like wrapped around his cock. he had to physically fight the urge to slam his fingers into Hinata until his angel was screaming his name.

“It burned, but..... It’s okay now. Add anoth- NGHAAAAAAH~!”

Hinata moaned lewdly as Kageyama brushed over a particular spot inside of him, his hands clawing at the bedsheets. _Was that... Did I find it? His prostate?_ He added another finger and pressed on that little nub again, watching as his boyfriend fell apart into a writhing, twitching mess. Hinata cried out and felt his cock twitch beneath him as pleasure coursed through his body.

“Kageyama, please, I need your cock inside me, _please_! Please don’t make me wait anymore......” he begged breathlessly, almost sobbing with need. He struggled upright and flipped around to look at Kageyama. He crawled into the setter’s lap, kissing him passionately. “You’ve already stretched me enough, please just fuck me. I need you.”

Kageyama nearly came at Hinata’s words alone, his cock so hard it nearly hurt.

He dug his fingers into Hinata’s hips and growled possessively, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name.” Hinata hummed his agreement, nodding furiously.

“Yes, please. But...... I’ve never done anything like this before...... Just...please be gentle with me at first, okay?” he looked away as he was hit with a sudden rush of embarrassment that Kageyama was probably more experienced than him. Noticing his angel blush, Kageyama sighed and smiled gently.

“Hinata boke...... I’ve never done this before either. I’m just as inexperienced as you are. And I will always be gentle with you, I swear. I love you, Hinata Shouyou.” Hinata felt his heart swell with love. He especially loved the fact that even through all the lust, his Bakageyama would always protect him and love him, forever.

Kageyama kissed his tangerine’s nose gently, lining up his cock with Hinata’s hole. “Hinata, baby, if this hurts, you have to tell me, okay?” Hinata nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

“Shouyou. Call me Shouyou.” Having gotten his green light, Kageyama held Hinata close and slowly pushed his cock into his ass. Hinata winced from the burn. Kageyama’s cock was definitely bigger than just three fingers. The dark-haired setter pushed in slowly until he was fully sheathed inside his boyfriend.

“Love?” he asked cautiously, searching Hinata’s face for any signs of discomfort. His face was screwed up, but he didn’t seem to be in too much pain.

“I’m okay......you can move now.” Kageyama pulled out until only his tip was left in Hinata’s ass, then pushed back in, bottoming out inside his boyfriend.

Kageyama kissed Hinata gently. The burn was going away now, and in its place was...... Pleasure. Pure, undiluted pleasure. Kageyama got into a rhythm, pumping in and out of Hinata at a steady pace. A tiny moan slipped past Hinata’s lips. It was starting to feel good. Really good. He wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s waist, raking his nails down his back, marking him. He pressed his body against his boyfriend’s, lips right next to his ear, and whispered teasingly, “Faster. I seem to recall you promising to fuck me so hard I’d scream your name. I expect you to make good on that promise.” Kageyama stilled, looking into Hinata’s eyes, searching. He must have found what he was looking for, because he pressed Hinata backwards into the mattress and started slamming into him like his life depended on it.

Kageyama knew he wasn’t going to last long. All he could focus on was how good Hinata felt, how incredibly......right. His warm walls clenched around Kageyama’s cock in the most sinful way possible. “Oh my gods... Shouyou... Shouyou, oh my gods, I love you, I love you so much,” he gasped breathlessly. Beneath him, his angel was moaning and writhing in pleasure, head thrown back, orange hair a mess.

“Ngh...ahh...I love you...aah aaaaah......too...NGH!...KAGEYAMAAAAA~” Hinata moaned, each letter dripping off his tongue like honey.

 _Jackpot. Looks like I found his prostate again_. He angled his thrusts to keep hitting that one spot head on. Hinata sobbed in pleasure, raking his nails viciously down Kageyama’s back as his prostate was hammered again and again by Kageyama’s hard cock.

“NGAH! Kage...Kageyama... Harder, harder, faster, oh g-gods, oh gods, FASTER, FUCK, OH MY GOD, TOBIO!!!” Kageyama knew Hinata was close. He reached between them and pumped Hinata’s cock in his hand. It wasn’t long before Hinata came, screaming Kageyama’s first name out loud. It was quite a sight to see. His mouth slack, saliva dripping from his lips, eyes rolling back into his head, eyelids fluttering rapidly. His entire body shuddered and arched off the bed, ropes of cum splashing from his twitching cock onto Kageyama’s muscled chest and torso.

Kageyama slowed down, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend even though he himself hadn’t come yet. “No,” Hinata breathed. “Keep going. This is about you too.” He kissed Kageyama deeply, squeezing his hips with his creamy thighs. Finally convinced, Kageyama pounded his angel into the bed, leaving him breathless once again. “Tobio... Tobioooo~ Come...come inside me...... Fill me up, please, oh gods, NGH! TOBIOOOO~-“ Kageyama came, painting Hinata’s inner walls white with his cum. He came harder than he’d ever come in in his life. The sound of his angel lewdly screaming his given name in that innocent voice was too much. They lay panting on the bed for a while, before Kageyama’s heart slowed down enough to go get a warm washcloth and clean them up. After all, Hinata still had Kageyama’s cum seeping out of his ass, and Kageyama’s chest was painted white.

Kageyama cleaned himself off, then tenderly wiped off the cum dripping down Hinata’s thighs and helped him put on his boxers. “Tobio-chan...... I love you. So much,” Hinata smiled lovingly, looking down into Kageyama’s dark eyes. Kageyama could physically feel his heart swell with joy and love.

“I think I love you more, Shouyou boke,” he rebutted playfully. “Yeah, I love you more, because I love you more than volleyball, and you know how much I love volleyball.” Kageyama grinned and crawled back into bed when Hinata apparently decided not to argue. “It’s still early. Wanna go back to sleep?” he asked gently, nuzzling his face into Hinata’s neck. “And besides, that was quite,” he yawned, “a workout.”

Hinata pouted cutely, “Now I feel guilty because you did all the work.”

“It’s okay baby. Hearing you moaning my first name like that was rewarding enough,” Kageyama smirked mischievously. His tangerine blushed bright red and shoved his face into Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama draped both arms around his waist and tugged him to his chest, placing small kisses on his bare shoulder. They fell back asleep in each other’s embrace, and it was the best sleep either of them had for a long time.

~time skip to next Monday~

The team was in the changing room, getting ready for yet another gruelling day of volleyball training. Kageyama and Hinata were changing as usual when they heard Tanaka gasp. “Kageyama...... What the hell happened to your back?!” He shared a look with Nishinoya, grinning like a fool.

“Huh? what do you mean?” Kageyama looked at his back in the mirror and froze. There were long red marks crisscrossing everywhere, obviously scratches made by someone’s fingernails.

“And Hinata...... Are those mosquito bites on your neck?” Nishinoya asked teasingly. Hinata hurriedly turned around and stared at his neck in the mirror. The sides of his neck and his shoulders were covered in hickies. They were pale and faded, but still noticeable. The pair hadn’t really paid attention to the marks they left on each other’s bodies two days ago.

By now, pretty much the entire team had put two and two together and were giving them devious grins. There was a moment of pin-drop silence, and then......the room erupted in absolute chaos. “WHOOHOOOOOO! YES HINATA! GET SOME! THAT’S MY BOY!” Nishinoya whooped, putting his hands on Hinata’s shoulders and jumping up and down.

“Tsk. Shameless,” Tsukishima sneered, only to get a ‘Tsukki! Don’t be so mean!’ from his best friend and boyfriend Yamaguchi. For the rest of the week, the entire team was giving Hinata and Kageyama knowing smirks, even Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. That is, until they turned up to practice the next Monday with a fresh batch of scratches and hickies. Suga smirked to himself.

_Yep. Kageyama’s in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not smutty enough? Too explicit? COMMENT PEOPLE COMMENT!!! Next fic's gonna be Tsukkiyama ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you’re seeing this, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIC!!! This is my first one, you have no idea how much this means to me🥺😆. Also, if this didn’t make you cry, COMMENT HOW I SHOULD MAKE IT MORE ANGSTY. The objective of Chapter 1 is to make you cry. The objective of Chapter 2 is to make you go AWWWWWWWW😍. The objective of Chapter 3 is......who knows. Maybe I’ll write some smut if you guys want😏. I’ll write the chapters first, but I’ll only upload them after I get more reads. So comment below how I should make this chapter more angsty, whether of not you guys want smut, and any other suggestions and feedback you have! Love y’alls and I hope you’re having a great day ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
